Apocalypse 20
by Yorokobi-san
Summary: It's been 2 years since the disease started spreading – officially. We've been fighting our way through ever since. It's a hard life, knowing you could die anytime, anyplace. But the Infected aren't even the worst. Our rations are getting slim here and the flesh of the Infected isn't quite the tastiest... Zombie/Apocalypse-AU Info and Pairings inside
1. Info Prologue

Apocalypse 2.0

Characters (Main):

**Minato**

Position: Team Leader, Fighter

Weapons: Two Tonfas

Clothing: Black Shirt, Black Pants, A belt for the two Tonfas

**Kushina**

Position: Second Team Leader, Fighter

Weapons: Flame-Thrower, Baseball-Bat

Clothing: Dark-Grey Shirt, Black Pants, Waist-strap for the Baseball-Bat

**Naruto**

Position: Fighter

Weapons: Two Baseball-Bats and a small axe.

Clothing: Black headband, Orange Shirt, Black Pants

**Sasuke**

Position: Fighter, Hunter

Weapons: A long sword / Katana

Clothing: Black Shirt with the Uchiha-Fan on the back, Black Pants

**Sakura**

Position: Fighter, Hunter, Medic

Weapons: Crossbow

Clothing: Red Tank-Top with a thin black vest, Black Pants, Black Messenger Bag for the Medical Supplies

**Hinata**

Position: Fighter, Sub-Medic

Weapons: Double-sided Spear

Clothing: White Tank-Top with a thin black vest, Black Pants

Characters (Side):

**Kakashi**

**Itachi**

Pairings:

MinaKushi

NaruHina

SasuSaku

Prologue

Third Person POV

"5 ahead, Kushina and Naruto, direct approach!" Commanded Minato and waved his hand as a sign for his team to to approach to target. His team followed the order without a complaint and ran forward to finish the _Infected_ off.

"I'll take the three on the right!" Yelled Naruto and rushed forward to finish the Infected off. Kushina followed suit, not arguing with her son, knowing she could do so later.

Naruto swung his two baseball-Bats one after one, easily hitting two Infected and rendering them useless. The last one growled in anger, bared it's teeth at him and crouched to jump him. Naruto was about to swing the bat in his right hand to hit the Infected right in the face but his mother was faster than him and slammed her bat down on the beasts back, snapping it in two.

"Mom, that one was mine!" Yelled Naruto at his mother that was already walking back to his father. Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"Do you two have to make a competition out of everything?" She asked and leaned against the wall of the house they had been standing next to while Naruto and Kushina had finished off the _small threat_.

Ever since the disease broke out, nothing's been the same as before. It had spread quite slow at first and there even was a working cure but the virus soon mutated and the Infected got more aggressive. Some had called it a _Zombie-Invasion_ at first but that proofed to be the wrong choice of words because it made many teens think they needed to be hero's and fight the _Infected_ off.

But it wasn't as easy as a Zombie-Invasion. The Infected didn't rot. They were alive, still human. And that was probably the worst. They still looked like humans and sometimes, there was a chance you once knew them.

But you couldn't save them. Their minds were lost forever to the virus that infected them. A far as the scientists could declare before all hell broke loose, it changed something in the brain. Usually, the three parts of the brain worked together, though two parts did the most work. The third part was the **Brain stem**. This part was once – when the era of the humans had just begun – ensuring that we ate, slept and reproduced correctly. It's the part of the brain that had the humans rely on their instincts during emergencies.

Oh well, nature really didn't see this virus coming. It was said that the virus disabled the other two (main) parts of working and instead fueled the importance of the brain stem.

Long story short, the Infected were slaves of their own brain.

The only things of importance to them were eating, sleeping and procreation.

So they really weren't Zombies.

Zombies would have been easier to handle anyway. The Infected weren't as intelligent anymore, sure, but they still weren't stupid. They were as fast and as swift as before they were bitten.

The virus can't be stopped once you were bitten, though blood on blood contact is also dangerous. Just touching the Infected poses no danger, though once they get a hold of you, they'll make sure you won't get out of their grasp without either a nice bite on your arm or no arm whatsoever.

Though they don't eat human flesh all the time, it seems to be the tastiest for them.

"Let's go back to the underground base, Sasuke-san and Hinata-san are probably already waiting for us." Said Minato and lead his team back to what posed as a home for them.

"I'm happy that Sasuke-teme got on guard-duty today." Naruto mused whilst he walked next to his father.

"But that means you'll be on guard-duty tomorrow." Countered Sakura with a smile as she walked behind her blond friend. Naruto shrugged.

"But not today." He explained and turned around with a smile. Sakura shook her head again.

"Welcome back!" Called Hinata as she saw her fellow team-members enter. Sasuke only nodded at the Team's Captain Minato before once again closing his eyes. He was resting on the couch when he noticed a shadow looming over him. The Uchiha opened his eyes and saw Sakura standing in front of him.

"Can you scoot over? I'd like to take sit on the couch." She explained and obviously wanted him to do as she said. He closed his eyes again and shrugged.

"I'm trying to sleep here." Sasuke murmured. Sakura huffed and walked away, in no way wanting to deal with this idiot-friend of hers.

Everyone turned around when they heard a groan from the kitchen.

"Kushina, not now, I have to prepare dinner for the kids." Complained Minato, followed by a giggle and another groan.

"Mom, Dad. Just stop!" Yelled Naruto and put his hands over his ears.

A/N: Based off a story I once started but then discarded. I looked over it and noticed that the idea itself wasn't all bad, thus I'll recycle the idea and write a story with it.

This time more than just one chapter, for sure!


	2. Chapter 1

Apocalypse 2.0 – Chapter 1

_Disclaimer__: I neither own 'Naruto' nor it's characters. They belong rightfully to Masashi Kishimoto._

Third Person POV

Sakura awoke with a yawn and stretched. The small stream of sunlight that shone through the window at the top of the basement wall warmed her belly, seeing as she had kicked off her sheet during the night.

Like many nights before, Sasuke's arm was slung around her waist, efficiently stopping her from getting up. It wasn't like they were together, they just needed to room together. Hinata slept on Sakura's left side, Naruto slept on next to Hinata.

But Sasuke was the only one of her room-mates that seemed to need skin-on-skin contact in the night.

Sure, she and Hinata cuddled up once a while in the night but Hinata didn't have a vice-like-grip and she wasn't as persistent about anything in her sleep as Sasuke was.

With a sigh, Sakura turned around to face the sleeping Sasuke. There was one thing she had learned about him that definitely proved itself helpful. The one and only way to wake Sasuke up, even if he didn't want to wake up. She placed her left hand on the side of Sasuke's face and started pressing on his temple. A groan escaped Sasuke and Sakura saw happily that he slowly awoke. Once he loosened his grasp on her waist, Sakura stood up and stretched.

Without another glance, she walked to the bathroom to shower, leaving the slightly confused but mainly sleepy Sasuke.

"Ah Sakura-chan, you up already?" Asked Kushina as she saw that Sakura walked out of the bathroom, already wearing her red tank-top with her black pants. She smiled at Kushina and nodded.

"We have to go to the greenhouses today, I thought I'd help." She explained and walked to the kitchen with Kushina. The red-head nodded.

"The supplies are getting slim again." She commented before taking a seat at the big, wooden table. A big map that rested on the table showed all the important places in the local area. Almost in the middle of the map was a big red circle around their underground base. Kushina pointed to one of the red circles near their base.

"We have to get the boys to help us out." Kushina declared and laughed, Sakura joined in. Though they stopped when Minato entered with a quite unhappy look on his face. He looked troubled and stressed as he sat down next to Kushina.

"We lost contact to Base 4, there was a rumor about bandits being around there going on." He explained and sighed before sliding a hand through his messy yellow hair.

"Minato-san, isn't that the Base with-" Sakura looked stunned and was about to jump up in surprise but Minato could her sentence off in the middle, not wanting her to scream it out loud for the whole team to hear.

"Yes Sakura, it is the Base in which Sasuke's Family lives." Minato sighed and shook his head lightly. Sure, stuff like this happened once in a while but the connection to a Main Base, such as Base 4, was trustable most of the time.

"He won't take that lightly. He'll want to check the base out as soon as he hears this." Commented Sakura, exactly knowing her friend. They've been through this together, though his family was still alive, while her's probably wasn't. A sad sigh escaped Sakura as she figured that Sasuke would rush out into the woods as soon as he knew that they couldn't contact Base 4 anymore.

"I'll tell him after we ate breakfast, I'd want to check it out anyway." Admitted Minato with a small smile. Kushina shrugged her shoulders, a grin on her lips.

"It's not like we could stop the baka anyway." She said and laughed. It lifted the mood a bit, though the news still hung in the air between the three.

"Hopefully it won't take long, we still need to go to the greenhouse." Informed Sakura and looked at Minato who seemed to be thinking over the matter.

"We'll have to check out the connection-issue first. The supplies can wait, we still have a few rations." Minato explained and settled the matter.

"Good Morning everyone." Greeted Hinata after she yawned. Before sitting down next to Sakura, she grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

"Good Morning Hinata-san." Greeted Minato and smiled. Kushina and Sakura only looked bored around the kitchen-area, though they welcomed Hinata with a nod.

"Kushina-san, who will be on guard-duty today?" The black-haired girl asked, silently sipping her water. Kushina pondered the question for a bit.

"Naruto is supposed to guard with Sakura today though I guess the two of you could switch." Hinata smiled at Sakura, who also smiled in return.

"Sure thing, I hate guard-duty anyway." Sakura explained and giggled with her best friend. Opposite to her, Hinata preferred guard-duty over patrolling, hunting or any other duty that would come up.

Everyone turned around when they heard a groan and yelling from the bedroom.

"Back of Sasuke-teme! I'm not your cuddling pillow!" Shouted Naruto before getting up and running into the bathroom. Shortly after him, Sasuke came slouching into kitchen, leaning on a counter.

"Morning." He muttered whilst fighting to keep his eyes open. Sakura and Kushina laughed at his sleepy-ness that was typical for him in the mornings.

"Aw, Sasuke-kun, can't get enough beauty-sleep?" Sakura's mockery was met by a growl from Sasuke, who then slipped his hand through his black hair, messing it up even further. As soon as Naruto left the bathroom with a towel around his waist, Sasuke stormed into the bathroom.

"My, my, he's in a bad mood." Huffed Kushina whilst glancing at Sakura who laughed.

"Today is no difference from any other day, it seems." She said and shook her head at her friends morning routine.

"I smell breakfast!" Exclaimed Naruto happily and as he rushed into the kitchen. Hinata and Kushina were busy preparing the the food and Naruto happily watched, already longing for his ramen. In another corner of the basement, Minato was sitting hunched over, working on his wife's flame-thrower that just recently stopped working. She didn't use it often but it was still essential in special cases. Sakura sat next to him, working on a few of the bolts of her cross-bow, trying to repair a few that had taken damage over the time. She loved her crossbow dearly, it was the one thing that she could really call her own in the aftermath of the apocalypse. The crossbow was a present she got from her father, so she held it close.

Besides her, Sasuke was just polishing his katana, his favored weapon whilst fighting off the _Infected_.

All the weapons the _rebels_ (the people that were not infected) used, were silent weapons. For obvious reasons. It would be useless to shoot one infected, just to have two more tailing you because they heard the noise, wouldn't it?

Even though they heard Naruto scream in joy over the food, none of them moved to join him. Not even the smell could break their routine that was as unchangeable as if it was set in stone.

Preparing their weapons was an important task, the food could wait until they finished everything that needed to be checked upon.

Therefore, as the medic of the group, Sakura moved to her supplies when she finished repairing her bolts. She checked to see if she needed more bandages or medicine, to know when she needed to go to the Head Base again or ask other Bases for help.

"Breakfast is finished!" Yelled Kushina, waking Minato, Sakura and Sasuke from their wake. Putting aside what they had been working on, they obediently followed their second Team-Leaders orders, knowing the consequences.

Minato shifted uneasily on his chair.

"Sasuke-san, I have to tell you something." He began and looked the boy straight in the eyes. Sasuke then stopped eating and focused on what the man in front of him had to say. Kushina and Sakura ignored the matter mostly, knowing what was about to come. But Naruto and Hinata paid as much attention to the situation as Sasuke.

"We lost contact to Base 4. We'll go there after we finish eating." Sasuke stared into the crystal-blue eyes of his team-leader and Minato stared right back, awaiting a reaction.

A/N: Sorry, cliffhanger-ish, I know but I couldn't help myself.

Got this chapter done in a day, hopefully it'll go as good as this with the future chapters...


End file.
